The Legend of Zelda I need a good title! HELP!
by The Author Author Extrordinare
Summary: Chapter three is UP! Yeah! Will Saria Survive? Read and find out! And help me on the title thing! R&R! Note:Nothing to do with WindWaker, but that might change. *evil laugh*
1. The Evil is Rising

Disclaimer: Pudding is yummy.  
  
Real Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. Yet. *laughs evilly*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
Chapter One: The Evil is Rising. again  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
A pair of eyes glowed in the eternal darkness of what once was the Sacred Realm.  
  
'Soon I will escape.' he thought to himself. 'Soon all who would oppose me will be dead or dying. Soon Zelda. curse her name, will be destroyed. and HIM! CURSE HIM ABOVE ALL! He will have a very painful death indeed.'  
  
He had waited in the timeless darkness, silently cursing the names of those who had brought him down. He was locked. Locked for what the Sages had hoped to be all time.  
  
Past, present and future.  
  
But the Sages had not anticipated that he would regain his power, never believing that it would be enough to escape.  
  
Yet it would be. And when the time came, he would completely destroy the Hero of Time. There would be no saving him. For he would be naught but a defenseless child.  
  
But he was not powerful enough. Yet.  
  
Still, he still held much sway over the great demons and the monsters of the land of Hyrule. They would obey his every command.  
  
He would kill the Hero through them.  
  
"Go to the forest. Kill everything." He commanded unto the monsters.  
  
The inhabitants of the Kokiri forest would soon be dead. Gone. Only a memory.  
  
'The Hero had better not live there. I want some for myself' he thought.  
  
Ganondorf would escape. And he would show no mercy.  
  
The day of reckoning was close at hand.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
The next chapter will be longer. This is just a sort of prologue.  
  
Please review me. I love reviews. Reviews are my only friends. Give reviews.  
  
Here. Have a sneak preview.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
Saria noticed movement behind her, and spun around.  
  
She met the gaze of a Re-Dead.  
  
An overwhelming wave of fear passed over her. Every muscle in her body froze.  
  
Completely unable to move, Saria stood, waiting for the end.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
You wanna know what happens? Well REVIEW! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Pudding is yummy. - The Author, 2003, This story. 


	2. The Massacre of the Kokiri

Disclaimer: Hi. I still like pudding. It is good for you, so eat it!  
  
Real Disclaimer: Have you eaten your pudding yet?  
  
Real Real Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. However, I do own pudding!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
Chapter Two: The Massacre of the Kokiri  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
Saria yawned lightly as she reluctantly pulled herself up from her bed. Stepping into the customary forest green clothes she always wore, and pocketing her Fairy Ocarina, she stepped outside of her house to begin another day in the forest land she lived in.  
  
This was not to be an ordinary day.  
  
The first thing Saria noticed upon exiting her house was the rather strange orange glow coming from the house next to hers.  
  
As she walked forward to investigate, she tripped over something. Turning to see what it was, Saria gasped. One of the Know-It-All brothers lay dead at her feet!  
  
"What the." she whispered, taking in her surroundings.  
  
The orange glow she had noticed was fire! Now that she looked around, she realized with horror that there were monsters in the forest. Re-Dead, Stalfos and other beasts were hunting down her Kokiri friends. Flying above it all was a massive, black, winged monster, apparently supervising the destruction.  
  
Noticing movement behind her, she spun around.  
  
She met the gaze of a Re-Dead.  
  
An overwhelming wave of fear passed over her. Every muscle in her body froze.  
  
Completely unable to move, Saria stood, waiting for the end.  
  
"SARIA! NO!"  
  
An orange haired Kokiri boy ran towards the advancing Re-Dead, and leapt onto it, battering with fists and feet.  
  
"Run!" he yelled, as the Re-Dead threw him off and began to choke him to death.  
  
"Mido." whispered Saria, as she ran towards the Lost Woods Bridge.  
  
The black creature was called The Flying Death. The Death, looking down from its' lofty vantage point, noticed a lone Kokiri girl run towards the Lost Woods Bridge. With a shriek, the Flying Death went into a dive towards the girl, just as she made it to the bridge.  
  
Saria weighed her options. Behind was an army of beasts and demons. Ahead was what she had always been warned would mean certain death- the exit from the Kokiri Forest. With a gasp, Saria noticed that the winged black beast was following.  
  
"You cannot escape, girl." Said the Flying Death, looking at her lazily. "You know you will die if you leave. The only way out is death."  
  
Saria had always been told that if she left, she would die. Exactly how, no one knew. Some thought that any Kokiri fool enough to leave would burst into flame. Others believed that the offending Kokiri would choke to death. Still more believed that the Kokiri would simply disappear, never to be seen again.  
  
Saria reckoned that any of these would be better than being torn apart by the Death.  
  
"Go to hell." She muttered, as she turned and threw herself out of the forest.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Hey! Is she dead meat? Is she gonna live? Only my demented mind can tell! See you next chapter!  
  
Help me out by giving a title as the story progresses! Help!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
I love me, you love me, send money to me at PO box 8172, Toronto, Ontario.  
  
-some kid at my school. 


	3. The Wandering Adventurer

Disclaimer: All your pudding are belong to me!  
  
Real Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. Nor do I own anything. I do own Kyle and other non-copyrighted characters. The ones that haven't been copyrighted. I CLAIM THEM!  
  
Kyle Jeren-© 2003 The Author. SEE? MINE!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Chapter Three: The Wandering Adventurer  
  
The Flying Death laughed. She had simply killed herself! He hadn't even had to waste time tearing her limb from limb! But. It couldn't hurt to check her body. ensure she was dead? Of course it wouldn't! And the Death was hungry.  
  
Saria gasped with wonder. She was alive! ALIVE! Not bursting into flames, choking, or disappearing! She was ALIVE! Turning for what might be the last time from the Kokiri Forest, she ran into Hyrule Field. Unfortunately, she did not notice the dark shape emerging after her.  
  
Kyle Jeren walked across the vast plain of Hyrule Field. He wasn't going anywhere in particular, just exploring the vast land of Hyrule. Humming a song from his homeland, the dark haired youth stepped happily across the plain. Kyle was tall for his age of sixteen. His dark hair reached to his neck, and was flecked with barely visible dirt. He wore a brown leather jerkin over his green undershirt. His brown trousers were dirty and scuffed. At his belt he wore an old sword, and on his back, a quiver of arrows, a bow, and a haversack for food. Suddenly, he heard a yell, and saw a green-haired girl running from a massive black beast. Without pausing to think about the oddity of having green hair, Kyle grabbed his bow and nocked an arrow to it. Just as the thing was about to reach the girl, he let fly. Three more arrows flew forth from his bow a fem seconds later, wounding the beast. With a roar, it turned to him.  
  
"Hey! Kid! Get over here!" He yelled towards the girl.  
  
Just as the girl reached him, the creature began to bound toward him on foot, as Kyle had wounded its wing. Drawing his sword, Kyle noticed the girl's ocarina.  
  
"Kid! I need that ocarina! NOW!"  
  
The girl, obviously too scared to argue, handed it over. Playing a quick tune, Kyle handed it back and stood at the ready. Parrying a slash from the great claws, Kyle thrust quickly at the thing's belly, and cut at one of the claws. Too late, he noticed the other massive claw headed towards him. The sword went flying from his hand, and landed too far for Kyle to reach. Pinned by one huge claw, he was unable to move. The fiend raised the other claw, preparing for the kill. The girl realized that her gallant rescuer was about to be killed. Running over to the sword he had used, she lifted it, and cut at the monster. That gave enough time for Kyle to escape.  
  
Thunder ran across the plains of Hyrule. He had heard the call. The golden horse ran to the aid of his master and friend, Kyle Jeren!  
  
Kyle was hard pressed to hold his ground against the massive beast. More than once had it wounded him, though not severely. Parrying almost every blow that was dealt, Kyle used his sword elegantly, as if a master had taught him. Utilizing an overhead chop, he wounded the beast again. Then he went into a slicing frenzy. Once! Twice! Thrice he struck the brute with his blade. Wounded, it roared at him.  
  
Suddenly, Thunder bounded towards them. With a cry of joy, Kyle sheathed his sword and leapt upon the back of the golden horse, lifting the girl with him. Digging his heels into the flanks of Thunder, Kyle rode. With a roar, the beast pursued. Whipping out his bow, Kyle pointed it at the beast and let fly continuously. Over ten arrows found their mark. Taking a parting slash at Kyle, the beast flew away. Unfortunately for Kyle, that "parting slash" had badly wounded him. He slumped onto the back of the horse.  
  
Kyle woke up in a beautiful bedroom. His wounds were dressed, and he was clothed in linen bedclothes.  
  
"W-Where am I?" said Kyle.  
  
"Hyrule Castle, apparently."  
  
"Huh?" said Kyle, turning to face the speaker. It was the girl, clothed as he was.  
  
"We haven't been properly introduced." said the girl. "My name is Saria."  
  
"Name's Kyle Jeren. But you can call me Kyle, hot stuff." He said, as he winked. Kyle internally slapped himself. Here he was, hitting on a girl who couldn't be older than twelve!  
  
"Uh. How long have we been here?" asked Kyle.  
  
"About a day. They put us in the same room. Did you know you snore very loudly?" said Saria, grinning. Kyle got up and sat in a chair.  
  
"Why are we here? I mean."  
  
"A friend of mine apparently has a little bit of influence with the princess, so we got brought in here. Why don't you thank him when we see him?" Then the ornate door opened.  
  
"The princess wishes to see you." Said a guard, who stepped in.  
  
"All right, lead the way!" said Kyle, stepping out.  
  
"Does he realize he's only wearing pajamas?" asked the guard.  
  
"Hello," said the young princess, standing in the field of flowers. "My name is Princess Zelda. Would you mind explaining why you came in half dead from the field?"  
  
Kyle and Saria took turns telling the story. The princess's face went grave.  
  
"This can mean only one thing. The demons are under the control of Ganondorf, and he is planning something. Maybe even. oh no."  
  
"What?" Saria asked.  
  
"Ganondorf will. break out of the Sacred Realm, where he is imprisoned. and will attempt to gain all three pieces of the Triforce. The Hero of Time and I are both in grave danger. We shall not survive an attack by the holder of the three pieces. There is no hope for us."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Reviews are good. I like reviews. Give many reviews.  
  
REPENT! THE TELETUBBIES ARE COMING! THE DAY OF RECKONING IS AT HAND! REPENT, ALL YE SINNERS! REPENT!  
  
-The Prophet of Doom 


End file.
